Hubby and Wifey
by cassandrajillenchantress
Summary: Kallen gets paired with George in the new Marriage Law. The problem is, George already has a girlfriend; someone named Hermione Granger. The other problem: Hermione was paired with Draco Malfoy, Kallen's half-brother. What's a girl to do? George/OC EWE
1. The Letters

**Hubby and Wifey**

**(Harry Potter Fan Fiction)**

* * *

**Preview**: Kallen was forcefully paired to George for marriage by Wizarding law. Kallen didn't care much and treated the situation as another wrench to her already-plotted life. What if George has a girlfriend who is paired to Kallen's half-brother, Draco? GW/OC

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE LETTERS**

**Renée Pierre (RP) House of Fashion**

**Montparnasse, Paris, France**

People bustled all around Kallen (kehy-len), handling papers and fabrics all at the same time. Some people held pencils on their hands while they argued with their neighbor in the nearby cubicles, while some strode back and forth inside Kallen's office.

Meanwhile, said woman was bent over her office desk languidly as she shaded a particular part on the design she was working on. In actuality, she was far too distracted by the boisterous nature of the fashion house's workers than to actually produce something worth making in real life. Instead, she made a crude sketch of the scenery she could view in her newly-furnished office: the office of her ex-boss.

Calypso Pierre-Cooper, granddaughter of the founder of the Renée Pierre House of Fashion, had turned over a new leaf and left the world of fashion to spend more time with her husband and two children. The fate of the world-renown fashion house then fell to Kallen, Calypso's youngest yet most talented designer. Kallen's inheriting of the company raised numerous eyebrows in the fashion industry, but Calypso remained adamant at her decision.

When young Kallen started to work in the RP House, she was but a mere seventeen-year-old. She had encountered a few of probably the worst insults she could have received when she boldly stepped inside the RP House building, portfolio in hand, and a cool and confident aura surrounding her.

Words that should have had stung normal applicants entered her ear and came out at the other. Kallen paid no heed at the insults. When Calypso first saw her, the French lady hardly believed that the teenager could pass the standards that she had set over the years in accepting workers in her company. But one look at the determination burning in Kallen's eyes, and another to the blonde's masterpieces, had Calypso welcoming Kallen with open arms.

Even without a degree in fashion, Kallen exhibited nothing but raw talent. She was, to put it simply, a genius. Kallen pursued a formal college degree in Paris while at the same time, she worked as an intern in the RP House.

Kallen's pure talent alone could have earned her one of the highest ranks in the RP House, but Calypso wanted that pure talent to be developed even more; thus, she waited until the blonde had a diploma to display to promote her from being an intern and part-time worker into a full-pledged fashion designer.

And when the elder woman thought it was time, she stepped down her throne and handed over the crown to Kallen. Despite the event being quite taboo, a newcomer inheriting one whole fashion house by herself, Kallen had built quite a reputation already. Grumbles died down after a while, for they knew that the young woman deserved the position.

When she was still a young intern, Kallen had already launched a few fashion shows featuring her works. When she became a regular designer in the RP House, she was able to create her very first personal clothing line: _Le Gasp!_. Kallen's works became sensational, not only in Paris or France, but in the whole world. _Le Gasp! _soon sprouted outlets located not only in Paris, but also in the other fashion hotspots of the world.

One could conclude that the young blonde had everything in the world, that she was happy. Heck, she could have any eligible bachelor she wants. She was beautiful, clever, talented, famous and most of all, filthy rich.

But Kallen believed that her career had just begun, and love and marriage were buried at the back of her mind. However, a supposedly innocent letter, delivered not-so discreetly by (surprisingly) an owl, changed everything that she had planned out for herself.

_**Ms. Kallen Anjela van Alstreim**_

_**Unité Numéro 0304, Les Tour de Prestigieux**_

_**Montparnasse, Paris, France**_

_Dear Ms. van Alstreim,_

_The recent war that involved the Wizarding world has caused us all great losses and valuable friends. Nevertheless, as the Ministry of Magic, we have are doing our very best to restore the Wizarding communities back to their former glory. In connection with this, recently, the Ministry has conducted a national census count of the remaining witches and wizards in the United Kingdom. After almost three years of observation, we have found out that after the horrid war, the Wizarding population had greatly dropped to a very alarming number._

_Because of this, we took the matter upon our hands and had come up with a solution. This solution aims to successfully repopulate the British Wizarding communities, at least by 10%. The Wizengamot has passed a law that states that all unmarried and unengaged any man or woman, between the ages of eighteen to thirty-five, must be paired off with the opposite gender of their age. Every pair is required to be wed within three months, consummate, and have at least one child after fifteen months of marriage._

_This law will last for approximately three to five years, to ensure that there would be an evident increase of population count. After five years, the Ministry will re-conduct a national census to determine if the solution has been a success._

_Correspondingly, you, **Kallen Anjela van Alstreim**, age twenty-three, are a qualified candidate to this law. You also are a registered British citizen, thus the law applies to you, despite your current residences or your blood-based nationality. Rest assured, your betrothed would be someone you know or you are familiar with; a close friend, an acquaintance, or even someone who went to school with you. The Ministry had been very careful in making matching pairs, to avoid complicated marriages._

_The Ministry had chosen three candidates who all might suit your prospect; or at least, someone whom you know. First is **Oliver Wood**, age twenty-five, an old schoolmate of yours. Second is **Adrian Pucey**, age twenty-three, another old schoolmate. Lastly is **George Weasley**, age twenty-three, yet another schoolmate. These three candidates had been carefully handpicked by the Ministry officials to suit your personality and likes, as well as your hobbies. Your common ground with these gentlemen is being ex-schoolmates, as well as the fact that you used to play Quidditch with them._

_After a series of tests and assessments, we deduced that **Mr. George Fabian Weasley **is the best match for you._

_Upon receiving this letter, you and Mr. Weasley approximately have a week to meet each other and discuss about your current status. You may attend dates together, spend more time with each other and even move in early together, just as long as your marriage will ensue within three months after receiving this notice. Downright refusal to accept what the Ministry has dictated would result in temporary confiscation of your wand, until you and your partner decide to proceed with the wedding; or, if you fail to wed after three months, your wand will be confiscated. There would be a trial, to determine whether your wand will be snapped into two or not._

_The Ministry wishes you a very happy and fulfilling marriage._

_Sincerely yours,_

**Priscilla Ellwood**

**Head, Wizarding Population Census Committee**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Noted:**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magic**

Kallen stared at the crisp roll of parchment on her hands, which was once inside a very elegant envelope with the wax seal that she had been too familiar with: the seal of the Ministry of Magic in Britain. A wince escaped the unbreakable mask of indifference on her face.

She ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and she adjusted her glasses that slid down to the tip of her straight nose. Her rosy lips were pursed into a thin line, expressing the turmoil that was going on inside her head. Her deep gold eyes were fixated on the single piece of parchment which she had been reading again and again for about five times already. No matter how many times she scanned the letter, the content remained the same.

Kallen felt a huge headache coming.

She tried very hard to be not involved with magic as much as she could. She hid her wand safely inside her posh flat in Paris, never once daring to bring it out, even just to polish it. She cut most of the ties she had with wizards and the Wizarding communities, with the exception of her mother and maternal half-brothers, and her father. Kallen hardly even thought about magic and wizards anymore. Her avoidance to magic came to the extent of rarely visiting her family.

It's been years since she last went to England, to her mother. Her father lived in Germany, while Kallen stayed in Paris. Despite the fact that her parents are divorced and had their own families aside from her, Kallen did not mind at all. She liked living in solitude and peace, with only one house-elf with her instead of numerous ones in the mansions where her parents lived.

Her father, André van Alstreim, had married a German woman named Ana Maria Wilhelm, and had two daughters with her: Kallen's half-sisters, Corinne and Adrienne. Ana was a Muggle-born woman, thus making Corinne and Adrienne half-bloods. Because his wife was a Muggle, André decided to settle down in the Muggle world and became a business tycoon. Ana was aware of her husband's origin and magical roots, and to that, André was thankful. Besides, Corinne and Adrienne got their Hogwarts letters too. Generally, Kallen got along with her half-sisters and even Ana, but she refused to live with them at all.

Narcissa, her mother, got married to a man named Lucius Malfoy. Lucius turned out to be a very rich Englishman, who was supposedly Narcissa's sister's destined husband. But Kallen's aunt, Bellatrix, got married to the Pureblood Lestrange, so Lucius got Narcissa.

Despite some saying that children tend to cling to their mothers, Kallen refused to live with Narcissa, especially since Lucius disliked her and so did she. But she got along very well with her half-brothers, Draco and Nero who were twins. Despite the fact that all Kallen and Draco did was to insult each other and compare their fathers (Nero was far too quiet to join them), it was their way of bonding and having a laugh.

When she was of age to enter Hogwarts (sorted to Slytherin), Kallen stayed permanently in England for the most part of the year. She would return to Germany to spend Easter holidays and summer vacation with her father, stepmother and stepsisters. Her Christmases were spent in the Malfoy manor, with her half-brothers and mother.

On the summer after she graduated from Hogwarts, she left England and went to Paris on her own. She did not come back permanently, contented with a few meetings with her mother and sometimes, her half-brothers. She rarely flew to Germany too, since she became busy with her blossoming career in Paris.

The shock from the news she had just received finally subsided, as Kallen was finally able to take in the other essential information about her current predicament.

"George Weasley…" she murmured.

Kallen tried to rack through her brain, trying to remember if she had known someone named George Weasley. Oliver Wood and Adrian Pucey hardly rang a bell either, but Kallen was positive that the three of them _were _her schoolmates. Quidditch was long buried in the back of her mind too, but she tried very hard to dig out those memories.

Something in her memory snapped and she was finally able to remember the three blokes she was supposed to know.

Oliver Wood was that Gryffindor who was too enthusiastic with Quidditch.

Adrian Pucey was an ugly Slytherin who wanted to pursue her before, only to be warned by her brother Draco.

And George Weasley, well… It was silly of her to not remember the redheaded male at once. George and Fred Weasley, the so-called infamous Weasley twins, were the best pranksters to ever set foot in Hogwarts in their time. They caused mayhem in the castle all the time, putting on some liveliness in the dark candlelit corridors of Hogwarts.

Not wanting to get married at her current age, plus to a man she barely knows, Kallen decided that it was time to dig up some family ties, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

**Devon, England**

At the Burrow, the Ministry's letters caused quite an uproar too.

"Blimey! What on earth is Kingsley up to?" Ron wondered out loud. He clutched at his letter tight, as if it was the bane of his current existence. And maybe it was.

Everyone was present in the Weasley household, even Harry who was dazed while Ginny embraced him happily, Fleur and Bill with their young daughter Victoire, and even Hermione, who looked pale and nauseated. Mrs. Weasley looked at her children (biological and not), worried by the series of reactions that they had on their faces.

Bill, her eldest son, was already married to Fleur. At least one of her children was safe from the unfortunate law that sprouted out of nowhere.

Charlie looked calm, if not satisfied, with the person he was supposed to be wed to. It seemed that he was fairly familiar with his soon-to-be wife.

Ron looked somewhat paper white, while also turning to an angry shade of green. It was like he was facing an acromantula alone, and at the same time, he was about to be force-fed with a barrel of Polyjuice potion. The group's mother hen winced as she saw her son's expression; it was evident that Ron was rouged with different emotions at the same time.

Ginny, as mentioned earlier, was in the arms of her long-time beau, Harry, whilst crying with happiness. Without words being spoken, Mrs. Weasley understood that in the end, Ginny and Harry really deserved each other to be married.

Mrs. Weasley passed up her eyes to Hermione's figure. The brunette looked quite shaken. Like her best friend Ron, she also looked ready to barf anytime. Before, the plump mother believed and hoped that in the end, it would be the brainy Hermione and her precious Ronniekins. But it turned out, Hermione was too smart for Ron (to which Mrs. Weasly secretly agreed to) because she deserved someone as smart as she is. Specifically, George.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her one-eared son and her first reflex was to hold his arm in a comforting manner. Chances looked grim for him, as George had a furious look on his face. Molly turned back to Hermione and asked, "How is it, dear?" with all the tactfulness that she could muster.

Seemingly like the first time she heard someone speak to her, Hermione turned to Molly weakly, her face very pale, lips quivering. "I-I, I got Malfoy…" the clever witch said feebly.

Eyes turned to either Hermione or George.

"Merlin's knickers! Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she rushed to her unfortunate best friend.

"Bloody hell! Kingsley _is _out of his mind!" Ron claimed, his voice catching some hope that maybe the minister had some wrong pairings upon the impossible one that Hermione had.

Harry remained calm. "Can I see your letter, 'Mione? Maybe you got the wrong letter," he suggested.

But none of their cries of surprise beat Hermione's boyfriend.

"You'rewith _Malfoy_!" George yelled furiously. Upon hearing that he was not his girlfriend's supposedly betrothed, the one-earned man finally let the news sink into him, the anger and despair to explode from the confines of his head.

He wasn't engaged to Hermione. Hermione's not engaged to him. She's off to marry Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. One person who made sure to make Hermione's life a living hell when they were still students at Hogwarts. The _Pureblood_, who detested _Muggle-borns _with a passion. Hermione was paired off to Draco Malfoy, while he, George, was paired with someone he didn't even know…

…

_After a series of tests and assessments, we deduced that **Ms. Kallen Anjela van Alstreim **is the best match for you._

…

_The Ministry wishes you a very happy and fulfilling marriage._

…

Hermione trembled at the sight of her upset beau. She tried to level down her disappointment and grief by trying to smile. Only, it made George angrier than he already was. "Well, it mustn't be as bad as mine, is it?" she said, poorly attempting to lighten up the mood. Only, it didn't do the trick as George seemed angrier by his girlfriend's attempt.

"Not as bad! Well, if you're off to get married to the one person who made your life a living hell for how-many-years, _I _on the other hand, have no _idea _who this _Kallen van Alstreim _is," George hissed to Hermione. The brunette flinched at George's harsh tone and drew back, but then she recognized the name when the information sunk in.

Hermione, deciding that it was the perfect time to be rational, said, "Calm down, George. She's not just _somebody_—she used to go to Hogwarts with us, specifically in _your _year." She ran a hand through her brown locks, feeling too stressed to actually become mad at her boyfriend's jerk-ness. The name van Alstreim ringed a bell, most definitely. George's supposedly fiancé was once a prefect like Hermione, and the two briefly exchanged words about prefect meetings.

Oddly enough, she also remembered the peculiarity of the older girl. The Kallen van Alstreim she knew might be the only _Slytherin _who never recoiled at her, since she's a "Mudblood" and all. Albeit, the Slytherin did sneer at times; only when specifically addressed, though.

"Oh, that's a lot better," George said sarcastically. He was truly frustrated and ready to murder someone. He could bet with his remaining ear—and that's something to hold on to—that even being schoolmates, he has simply never known this...this... George heaved a frustrated sigh, sounding more like an annoyed parent than a young man with marriage dilemmas.

George's temper was already kicking at Hermione's nerves, and his sarcasm was the final straw for her.

Hermione glared at him and said, "If you're just going to be an arse, then I'd rather leave and tell my parents the _great _news."

With that, the brunette Apparated out of the Burrow with tears in her eyes, leaving behind the Weasleys dumbfounded. Mrs. Weasley easily recovered with a glare.

"Young man, that was _uncalled _for! You go march after her if that's what it'll take to apologize! George, don't ever think that you're the only one here who feels so _unmatched_!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. His day completely ruined, George brushed his mother aside and stepped towards the fireplace.

As he was grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he heard Harry say, "George, I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe you and your fiancé could work things out if you just contact her..."

George threw the green powder to the fire, yelling his shop's name. Before he vanished, George looked back to Harry and said, "You're just saying that 'coz you got Ginny. Congratulations anyway, Harry."


	2. The Reunion

**Hubby and Wifey**

**(Harry Potter Fan Fiction)**

**Preview**: Kallen was forcefully paired to George for marriage by Wizarding law. Kallen didn't care much and treated the situation as another wrench to her already-plotted life. What if George has a girlfriend who is paired to Kallen's half-brother, Draco? GW/OC

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE REUNION**

**Unité Numéro 0304, Les Tour de Prestigieux**

**Montparnasse, Paris, France**

Danielle Meyers-Delacroix had always been a regular inside Kallen's condominium. Danielle, or Danni (as she prefers to be called), has been Kallen's best friend for the last six years already. Kallen boldly entered the RP House of Fashion only a year after Danni did. The two instantly became friends because of their similar personalities: Kallen was cocky and devious, while Danni was mischievous and stubborn. Despite Danni being three years older, Kallen and her exchanged ideas and bonded like sisters.

At the moment, Kallen was going back and forth through her walk-in closet, heaps of labeled clothing on her arms each time. Three suitcases lay open on her large bed, all of them containing different things. One suitcase had clothes; the other had numerous pairs of shoes, while the last one had books and other important files.

"I have no idea why you're doing this, Kallen. It's so not like you to spontaneously decide to visit your mother. Young lady, you might damn well explain to me right now," Danni lectured. Since she's been married to her husband Henri, she's been constantly lecturing Kallen about her life like a real adult, which annoyed the blonde all the time.

"Danni, I'm not leaving permanently. I do have a vacation scheduled for next week, so this trip is not going to be a problem, 'kay? Besides, even if I'm in England, I have the ultimate access to my _Papá_'s jets. Traveling is not a problem. It'll be like I'm almost never gone," Kallen explained slowly, knowing that her best friend was probably irrational at the moment.

Danni flipped her brunette locks back, annoyance evident in her gray eyes. "Honey, you just inherited the RP House from Calypso. You can't just abandon it! The employees will distrust you!" said Danni. She looked carefully at her friend.

Kallen's dirty blonde hair was pulled up by a pencil into a messy bun. Her gold amber eyes were blank, preventing Danni from reading anything about her plans.

The blonde finally stopped walking back and forth. Kallen posed abreast in front of her best friend. "Look, Danni. I don't know how I could convince you, okay? Just trust me—I'm not going to be gone longer than my vacation. I'll even be dropping by all the time; _Papá _assured me that all his private jets will be available anytime I want to fly back here to Paris. If that doesn't help, he's got some copters on his command too. No worries, Danielle," Kallen said with a smile.

Danni scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. You're the one with a business tycoon for a dad," she said sassily.

Kallen smirked; her amber eyes alit with mirth. Danni almost smiled when her best friend did.

"What can I say; the talent definitely runs in the family. In no time, I'll have my own hoard of aerial transportation. You could get lucky some time: get a ride to your neighborhood or something," said Kallen. The two burst out laughing.

After wiping her eyes, Danni said, still giggling, "I bet the natural cockiness runs in the family too."

Kallen snorted. "Yeah," she drawled out. "Draco sure shares the same trait with me." A faint smile appeared on her lips at the thought of visiting her mother and brothers again. It was replaced with a frown, though, when the purpose of her visit popped in her mind.

"What's wrong?" Danni asked, upon noticing.

"I...I'll be honest with you, Danielle. The real reason of my returning to England—it's because I think I'm about to tie the knot."

"Oh. My. Sweet. Stilettos. Kallen Anjela van Alstreim! What the hell do you mean!" Danni exclaimed, suddenly shooting out of her seat.

"Well, it's sort of complicated to explain. I'm not so sure about the details myself. I'm just sure that I'm paired off with someone; supposedly, we need to get married and all that crud. Still, I'm not sure how I got involved; that's why I'm off to London to ask my mother about it," Kallen said with a sigh.

Danni walked to her best friend and hugged her.

"Oh Kallen. I hope you sort things out; though, I _could _trade Henri with a guy with a hot English accent."

Cue the laughter.

* * *

**Paris International Airlines**

**Paris, France**

Even if she was just dressed in the current hip summer look in Paris, Kallen was still a head turner. The blonde strutted with an air of pure confidence around her, dragging a large suitcase behind her. Sunglasses perched atop her straight but petite nose, completely obscuring her critical amber gaze. Nevertheless, Kallen's vision was still sharp as she looked around for any signs of the Parisian paparazzi. Seeing that the coast was clear, she quickly strode towards the check-in counter.

The receptionist took her passport without much of a glance, but as she glanced at the name, Kallen was immediately recognized.

"_Mon dieu__** (1)**__! Kallen—_"

She was immediately silenced by Kallen, a firm glare set on her eyes. "_Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois dire: faire garder vers le bas __**(2)**_," Kallen said smoothly in French. The receptionist flushed a little in embarrassment.

"_Oui... Désolée, madame __(__**3)**__... _'Ere iz your pazzport," said the receptionist.

Kallen took it and glanced around, praying that no one noticed the foolish woman's exclamation. Everything seemed normal and so she said, "_C'est bien. Merci.__** (4)**_" The blonde strode away to the departure area. She took a seat on one of the available benches around and whipped out her phone, dialing her father's personal number. A few rings later, André van Alstreim answered the call in Germany.

"Kallen, dear. I'm glad you called," he said through the line. Kallen could hear through the background the shuffling of papers; her father was still at work.

"Hello _Papá_, I just called to tell you that I'm canceling on our trip next week. I won't make it," Kallen said. The next week was supposed to be her week off from work, and she was supposed to spend it in Germany—a vacation with her father and his other family.

André said, startled, "What? _Pourquoi __**(5)**_? I thought you've already fixed your schedule." He sounded a little disappointed. He rarely saw his daughter anymore. Ever since he and his ex-wife, Narcissa, had broken up, Kallen rarely visited him. It would have been understandable if she was staying with Narcissa, but Kallen wasn't; she was living alone in Paris, independently, but successful even without her parents.

Kallen fought the urge to sigh. She did want the vacation, especially since being a newly-appointed owner of an haute couture house can be stifling too, even if it has been her dream.

"I'm sorry, _Papá_, but I'm about to fix things about an arranged marriage for me."

Before her father could react, Kallen had already cut the line.

"_Flight 997-0304 passengers, please proceed to the boarding area. Flight 997-0304 passengers, please proceed to the boarding area. Merci._"

Kallen stood up and dragged her bag behind her. "I suppose, instead of _Papá_, Ana, Corinne and Adrienne, it'll be Mum and Draco and Nero whom I'll be visiting then," she mumbled to herself. It was time to leave behind Paris temporarily.

* * *

**Chateau de Yvette (Narcissa's Summer House)**

**England**

Draco was feeling a little nauseous at the turmoil of emotions raging inside him, Ministry letter clutched on his hand. Even with his pacing, which usually calmed his nerves, his mood didn't improve. The news was just simply too much for him to handle, despite being a formidable Auror.

His mother Narcissa looked quite annoyed because of her son's dramatic reaction and a little giddy too, at the name of Draco's assigned bride: Hermione Granger. After the war, prejudices like Muggle-born witches and wizards, as well as Purebloods, did not matter to her anymore. With Lucius locked up in Azkaban, no one in their household pretty much cared about blood prejudices anymore. Draco's twin brother, Nero, looked calm and composed if not emotionless, as usual.

Narcissa turned to her younger son and said, "Nero dear, who'd you get? I assume she's someone acceptable for _your _standards since Ms. Granger seems a bit off, in your brother's opinion."

Nero and Draco looked very much alike, up to the last line of their faces. So much for being very identical, their eyes give them out all the time. Draco's were the sneering silver gray eyes that many girls had fawned over through the years; Nero's were the icy blue ones that remain blank most of the time.

"I don't really like my match much too, Mother. I just prefer to keep my façade up, unlike Draco. _He's _the one who's dramatic between the two of us," replied the blue-eyed twin. Upon hearing that, Draco whipped around to his twin and sneered, "_Me_? The _dramatic _one? I prefer to call you the _unfeeling _one, rather than the less dramatic, Nero."

The blue-eyed twin stood up from his comfortable perch on the recliner. "My dear brother, do cut off the dramatics. We both know that you actually like your match. You've been crushing on Granger, so why'd keep the false act? Admit it—you're actually elated," Nero said with a challenging smirk. His older twin only glared at him.

"Draco, if you're just going to be a drama queen about this, I think that Ms. Granger would probably _hate _this situation more than you do. Dear, I thought you liked her; why so mad about it? She's practically tied to you, forever," Narcissa said with an exasperated sigh.

Draco's frustration only increased. "Mother! I _do _like Granger—at least, I think I do. But don't you know what _this_," he said, gesturing to the parchment on his hand, "means? It means that Potter and his Weasel sidekick will be after me even more! And not just them—even that joke shop owner Weasel. He's dating Granger, for _Merlin's sake_!" Draco increased his pacing, seemingly more agitated than ever. Nero rolled his eyes—a rare feat, since he hardly showed emotions.

"What, you're afraid of Potter and Weasley now? After _all _these years, you chose to be afraid of those two _now_? Come _on_, Draco. You're a bloody _Auror_, an instructor at that! Who the hell would be afraid of facing off some men for a woman? You bloody git," Nero said. He looked thoroughly annoyed now.

The older twin snapped at the other. "Hey, you git. _I'm _still the older one here. Don't just go on calling me 'git'," Draco snapped.

Nero raised his hands up in frustration. "Here we go again with this childish charade! I swear, the way you're acting, no one will figure out that you're actually the older twin here."

"Boys, stop it. Draco, I am expecting nothing less from you as my son. If you have to woo Ms. Granger to get your marriage working, then wooing her it is. No more dramatizing—_please_, I beg you," Narcissa said in her motherly stern voice. Draco couldn't help but groan; nonetheless, he nodded. "And as for you, Nero," she continued, turning to her other son, "I think your brother and I don't deserve to be kept in the dark about your match's identity."

Nero snorted. "It's no big deal, Mother. It's some girl named Patricia Li," he said. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. The name did not ring a bell. And then she sighed. Even though blood prejudices did not matter for her anymore, it could have been comforting if her sons still married Purebloods. It seems pointless now, since Draco was paired off with a Muggle-born witch while Nero's with an unknown girl.

The mother and her sons whirled around when they heard the fire from the hearth crackling louder than normal. They approached the fireplace just in time to see it turn bright green and a blond figure emerge from the fireplace.

Nero was the first to recover from his shock. "Blimey—is that the new French custom now, Kallen? Barging in someone's house without much notification?" he said weakly, but he had a small grin present on his lips.

His older sister was there, in front of him, wearing the usual cocky grin on her face.

Narcissa was instantly flying towards her only daughter, latched onto the blonde's figure with a fierce hug. "Oh Merlin! Kallen, why had you not informed me that you are coming over? I could have ordered some preparations for you! Oh my goodness—you've grown thinner! Have you been eating enough? Kallen Anjela, young lady, you—"

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too, Mother. Thank you for a very warm and _annoying _welcome," Kallen said sarcastically, a small grin present on her lips though.

Draco made an impatient sort of noise. "You are really living up to the reputation of the French—rude and too liberated. What kind of _clothes _are those? They barely cover your skin! Outrageous! It's a shame to call you my half-_sister_," he drawled out. He looked at Kallen's clothing—which consisted of a pair of denim shorts and a sleeveless, chiffon top, plus her skyrocketing pumps—with such contempt that Kallen snorted.

"I can't help it, I guess. It's such a shame _you're _an English wuss," Kallen retorted, her tone languid. Narcissa bit back a smile. No matter how her two elder children insulted each other, she knew that it was the way they bonded. The female Malfoy stifled a laugh. Kallen and Draco were so much alike that their insults to each other closely resemble.

Nero looked amused. "Only a minute has passed and the two of you are already on each other's throats," he commented.

"Not my fault that Kallen's bloody French."

"Not my fault Drake's such an English wuss," Kallen mimicked Draco, rolling her eyes in the process.

Draco glared at her. "Why are you here anyway? There better be a reason, or else," he said, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. Kallen ignored her brother's natural bitchiness; instead she pulled out a familiar-looking envelope from her handbag and showed it to her mother and brothers.

"Actually, I have a valid purpose here. I think your Ministry got something wrong about their new law," she said simply. Narcissa grabbed the letter from her daughter's hands, eyes widening.

Draco and Nero both looked surprised too. "But you're not an English citizen anymore, right? You're natural-born French and you've been living there for almost six years now. Are you sure it's really for you?" Draco said, looking a little concerned. Whenever his sister was troubled, he always dropped the nasty attitude and acted like an overprotective brother.

"But it's not like the Ministry to make mistakes like this. Maybe you should check it out on the Ministry. I could accompany you tomorrow; I've got nothing better to do," Nero said. Trust him to completely crush any blossoming false hope. Kallen frowned at him.

Kallen said acidly, "Way to go comforting me, Nero. Even Draco managed to give me some comfort."

Nero only smiled briefly at his sister's annoyance. Narcissa chose that time to exclaim, "You got a _Weasley_!"

Kallen, Draco and Nero turned to her. Then the twins turned to their older sister.

"_You're _paired off with a Weasley?" Draco yelled, and then he continued with a sarcastic snicker, "Looks like the Ministry's playing with us all. First I get Granger, then you come barging in here carrying a letter that says you're off to be married to a Weasley? So, which Weasley is it?" He had a very bitter smile on, like he found the whole ordeal amusing. Quite the opposite, though.

Kallen shrugged. "The letter said I'm off with some George Weasley. I briefly remember him from Hogwarts, but I never really knew him. I'm sure you're quite familiar with him then, Draco, since you were the biggest bully of Muggles and 'blood traitors' back then," she drawled out. Kallen moved to plop down the nearest armchair to rest her mind and her travel-beaten body.

Nero surprised everyone by actually _cackling_. "Oh ho! The Ministry sure knows how to stir up some drama! It'll be all over the Prophet: the Golden Trio's princess off to marry Draco Malfoy; WWW's owner George Weasley marrying—"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Nero. You're annoying me," Draco snapped at his twin. Nero shrugged, knowing that his twin's mood has plummeted even lower.

"Who is this Granger girl that you two can't stop gaggling about, anyway? You two tell me who these people are; I'm not so familiar with the Wizarding world anymore," Kallen said, trying to stop the fight brewing between the twins.

The blue-eyed twin said, "Granger—she's one of the Golden Trio. You _do _know them, right? Hermione Granger, that bushy-haired brunette from Hogwarts."

Kallen raised a brow. "How is it that you know so much more about Hogwarts than I do? And you're supposedly from Durmstrang," she asked.

"You never paid attention there. Besides, Draco couldn't stop _gaggling_ about her to me ever since."

"For the benefit of your ignorance, Granger is a fellow prefect when you became one. Remember the Gryffindork, with two oafs hanging out with her all the time," Draco supplied scathingly.

Kallen smirked. "Aww, is Drakie-poo _jealous _of the oafs? Don't worry Drake; you're an oaf too. I'm sure that's a lot comforting," she said mockingly. The gray-eyed male shot a dirty look to his older sister.

"Children, stop squabbling. Act like your age, for Merlin's sake! No one's going to the Ministry tomorrow. You will all accept this ordeal without question. I think a family dinner is just the perfect thing to unite us all. I'm sure it's not hard to settle some differences," Narcissa said with finality. With her tone, none of the siblings dared to argue anymore, each with different thoughts on their own.

Draco thinking about how to approach Hermione.

Nero thinking about the mysterious identity of his fiancé.

Kallen thinking of how she could untangle herself from this mess.

Narcissa thought that it was time to break the wall between her family and the Weasleys, and that it will be hopefully easy.

Oh, how wrong she is.

"Let's just have tea. I'm famished," Kallen said dramatically.

* * *

**Notes:**

****(1) _Mon dieu! _- My god!

(2) _Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois dire: faire garder vers le bas. - Forgive me, but I must say: Do keep it down_

_(3) __Oui... Désolée, madame -_ Yes... Sorry, Ma'am.

(4) _C'est bien. Merci. _- That's fine. Thank you.

(5) _Pourqui? _- Why?


	3. The Invitation

**Hubby and Wifey**

**(Harry Potter Fan Fiction)**

**Preview**: Kallen was forcefully paired to George for marriage by Wizarding law. Kallen didn't care much and treated the situation as another wrench to her already-plotted life. What if George has a girlfriend who is paired to Kallen's half-brother, Draco? GW/OC

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE INVITATION**

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Whitehall, London**

_A Malfoy never backs down when it comes to women._

Draco remembered what his mother told him before leaving for work that day, keeping it a mantra in his mind as he set out to catch a certain brunette in her office. He scanned the gleaming nameplates on every door for a Granger, not really familiar with his surroundings. As an Auror, he rarely interacted with this department, and when he had to, memos and interns were his best mates.

People mostly stared after the black-clad male, either because of his looks and/or job, or his notorious family. It wasn't anything new for Draco, but the staring and whispering sometimes just get too much to ignore. Being trained by his father the art of indifference helped a lot with the public ridicule.

His eyes wandered off from nameplate to nameplate until he came across:

_Hermione Granger_

_Department Head_

Draco's heart leaped but he suppressed it with a gulp. It has been ages since he last interacted/talked Hermione. They had never been friends, but certainly, their status as enemies changed after the war. Being fellow workers of the Ministry, Draco developed some sort of truce or civility between him and the so-called Golden Trio. He mostly interacted with Harry and Ron, though, since they were both Aurors.

Potter had been fairly civil—almost friendly—to him; only Ron remained a bit hostile.

He was about to knock on the mahogany door when it swung open, revealing a pair of bright green eyes: Potter. Draco faltered a bit as he saw the Boy Who Lived. Harry, though, recovered fast.

"Malfoy—what a surprise—I mean, you don't usually—you're here for 'Mione, I guess?" Harry said, taken aback.

Draco pinked a little. "Y-Yes, I mean yes, Potter. I'm about to see Granger to talk about our...current predicament," the blond said, almost stammering.

Harry looked at him like he had grown another head for a moment. Annoyed, Draco said, "What? Quit staring at me like that, Potter. You're making me uncomfortable." Harry woke from his reverie and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just—I didn't think you'll be very willing to do it. Most of the people I've come across—well, let's just say none were willing to cooperate," Harry said simply.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose. I don't really have much choice, do I? I'm guessing you've talked to the Minister already?" Draco was a little surprised with his self. He was making small talk with Harry _bloody _Potter.

"Uh, yeah. Kingsley said he couldn't do much about it. The law has been passed, and the Wizengamot officially voted about it."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"You got paired with the Weasley girl?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Harry nodded numbly. "Yes. Ginny and I were thankful about it," he replied.

"Well, congratulations then, Potter."

"Thanks, Malfoy. I'm sure you and 'Mione will agree on something," Harry said sincerely. "I have to go now. I'm meeting the new recruits today."

Draco smirked. "Oh, the joy of scaring the bloody hell out on those newbies," he said. Harry smiled back and then left without another word.

The blond sighed heavily, before he lifted a pale fist to knock on the door.

"Come in," came a muffled female voice. Draco's heart rate sped up. He sighed again and then he opened the door. His eyes instantly zeroed on the brunette behind the desk.

Hermione was bent over her desk, profusely scribbling on a piece of parchment. Her eyes were furrowed in concentration, which Draco found quite cute. Draco stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Hermione hasn't looked up from the parchment she was writing.

"Uh, Granger."

Hermione looked up and saw the Malfoy standing there. He was wearing a pinned black cloak which was open, revealing the gray dress shirt he was wearing. The brunette's eyes widened and her cheeks pinked a little.

"M-Malfoy! I-I was going to send a note to your office," she said, stammering a little.

"May I take a seat?" Draco said languidly.

Hermione blushed again. "Oh, I um, sure. Sorry."

Draco strode towards the couch and sat down. The two remained quiet for a while, neither speaking. The blond cleared his throat, breaking the thick silence.

"Granger, I'm quite certain that you received the notice from the Census Committee; am I right?" he started. Draco looked at Hermione straight in the eye indifferently, although his heart rate sped even more and butterflies fluttered in his stomach because of the woman in front of him.

Hermione cleared her throat a little and said nervously, "Well, of course Malfoy. Actually, as I've said earlier, I was planning to send you a note so we could talk about _this_." She arranged papers cluttering her desk and sat back a little. "We both know that this law is cracked up and seriously deranged. So I took it by my hands and Harry and I talked to Kingsley at once. We pleaded him to reconsider about this, but he said that the law had been passed already."

"Yes, I've heard of that. Potter told me when he came out of your office. Obviously, we have no escape from this supposed marriage. In this case, what do you suppose should we do now?" the Malfoy drawled out.

"I've researched about the law. I had a friend in that department and he smuggled me a copy of the whole law," Hermione said, levitating a stack of papers towards her guest. "I read through it and unfortunately, I didn't find any loopholes."

Draco flipped the pages uncaringly. "I trust your word then, Granger. Maybe it's best that we move on and accept these terms. My mother is actually ecstatic when she found out that Nero and I are already secured to tie the knot soon, so she's inviting you over for dinner. Not a black tie event, I think, so nothing too fancy," he said as he stood up.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're inviting me for dinner? Where exactly?" she said. The witch almost shuddered a little at the thought of the old Malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix Lestrange personally made a few moments of her life a living hell. The thought almost sickened her.

As if he noticed, Draco added hastily, "Yes, you are invited for dinner. It's in Chateau de Yvette, near the border of Wales. Anyway, you could just Floo over. The Weasleys are also invited, because one of them was paired off with my sister. Mother sent a formal invitation."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, Granger. It's not so unbelievable. Her name is Kallen."

Hermione's mouth hung open. Draco almost smiled bitterly. "You're right, Granger. Kallen is George Weasley's betrothed. I'm sure this will be an interesting dinner, so do attend. You'll break my mother's heart if you don't," he said. Draco strode towards the door but before he left completely, he turned back and said, "Be sure to convince the Weasleys too. Kallen just got home from France so we'd like it if she meets her fiancé too."

And with that, he walked out, feeling a little triumphant that he didn't screw up in front of Hermione.

* * *

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

**Devon, England**

True enough, a handsome screech owl fluttered inside the Burrow that day.

Only George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were home that day. Ginny rarely went out that week ever since she and Harry found each other eternally tied together, while George had nothing else to do but "scavenge" for real food in the Burrow. He didn't have much time for himself to cook for himself. Thus, the meals (delicious, notably) made by Mrs. Weasley were such heaven sent that he frequented out.

Even if his mother relentlessly pushed him to find out more about _"Ms. Kallen Anjela van Alstreim"_. George rolled his eyes as he remembered what his mother said.

"_George Weasley! Everyone has been accepting about this law—even 'Mione herself! _You_ young man, should _man up _and find a way to contact Kallen van Alstreim. You understand that, Georgie?"_

He was cut from his musings when a large tawny screech owl flapped inside the kitchen where George sat. Mrs. Weasley was startled a little, and stopped her chopping of vegetables for a minute. George took the letter tied to the owl, as it held its foot out to the male.

"Who is it from, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

George flipped the envelope and found the Malfoy seal plastered on it. He scowled a little. "I think the mail is for Hermione, Mum. It's got the Malfoy seal on it," he said acidly. Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her apron and took the letter from her son.

"It says here, 'To the Weasley family, close acquaintances included'," Mrs. Weasley said. Just then, Ginny emerged from the threshold.

"What's that, Mum? Another Ministry letter?" she asked.

"No dear. It's from the Malfoys. I think I better read it," Mrs. Weasley replied. The elder woman opened the envelope and began:

_Dear Weasleys,_

_Recently, the Ministry passed a new law about repopulation. As we might all know, some of those in our lieges were paired off. When I found this out, I figured out that maybe it's time to settle some differences aside, especially since our families will soon be joined by matrimonies._

_As such, I perceived that a family dinner will be the best way to break the ice between us. I am quite certain that this event will help fuel friendships within our families. The dinner will be this coming Sunday at Chateau de Yvette, Wales. You could reach us through Floo, since there are Apparition wards around._

_Now, I am aware that Ms. Hermione Granger is not biologically part of your family. However, since she is a close family friend of yours, as well as Draco's betrothed, I personally sent my son to invite her too. One of your sons, Mr. George Weasley, was paired off with my daughter Kallen. I am hoping that these two individuals could really make it, since it is also my objective to help the pairs talk about their plans for their ties._

_I sincerely hope that you all accept my extending of friendship._

_Hoping for your positive response,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S. Please send your RSVP through Raviv (the owl)._

"Seems like your wife herself found a way to reach you, George," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her son a look that clearly said "I-told-you-to-do-this-but-you-didn't". George rolled his eyes, frustrated with his mother's accusing stare.

"Mum, for Merlin's sake, what did you expect me? Invite her for dinner? I didn't even know who she is, much more where she lived. Besides, Narcissa Malfoy said it herself: that Kallen van Alstreim just returned from _France_. She wasn't here to begin with; how the hell was I to talk to her?" George rambled, clearly annoyed by the circumstances. He paced back and forth in the kitchen, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Ginny piped in, "I don't like this... This is so unlike the Malfoys. And who knew that Narcissa Malfoy had a daughter? That's new."

"That's right! It's clearly a ploy to get us to trust them," George said triumphantly, relieved that his sister was on his side.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her children incredulously. "Nonsense! I myself agree to this so-called dinner. George, be ashamed of your self. Your soon-to-be wife just beat you in initiating a way to settle things about your situation, and here you go complaining about it. Be grateful that people are actually doing this for you!" she lectured.

George scoffed and said, "Blimey, Mum; I'm actually planning not to do anything, if it weren't for the fact that my wand will be confiscated if ever I don't cooperate. Shop's gonna close down if I lose my want, ain't it?" He pulled a chair and sat on it, huffing slightly.

His mother didn't like his obvious tantrum and was about to tell him off when he said, "Now what do I do?"

Delighted, Mrs. Weasley sent a roll of parchment and a quill zooming towards her one-eared son. "The best thing to do now is to send a 'yes', Georgie. And _then_, you will also inform your fiancé that you'll be coming over," the plump woman said happily.

"But we're already sending an affirmation; why does George have to send a separate one for her?" Ginny asked, a little confused.

"Ginny dear, for a woman, it will be good if a man gives her a _fair warning_, as I call it, before he comes to visit. It will give her time to prepare and ready herself whether physically or mentally," explained Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, I don't know what to write."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "For the love of Merlin! Go up and make your own note for Kallen. _I'll _write the RSVP," she said, obviously disgruntled by George.

Seeing his mother's rising temper, George quickly fled to his room and got a spare parchment. He took his favorite quill, which he plucked from Pigwidgeon, and dipped it in ink. He just sat there, staring at the blank parchment until he settled for a short and informal note.

"This is just so troublesome."

* * *

**Chateau de Yvette (Narcissa's Summer House)**

**England**

Narcissa bustled around the summerhouse, walking back and forth with instructions to their house-elves. The twins merely sat at a corner playing wizard chess, with Draco losing quite a difficult game to Nero. While the two men were bent over to their chess pieces, Kallen was almost hugging the low center table at the living room, various pieces of paper scattered on it. Narcissa took a breather and glanced around her living room, instantly spotting the mess that Kallen made.

"Young lady!" Narcissa said, posing abreast. "What are you doing? You are making such a big mess! The guests will arrive soon and you've done a great mess!" she exclaimed. Narcissa's stress level was rising.

"Mother, if you haven't noticed, I'm _working_. Even if I'm here in England, Paris still calls," Kallen said blandly. She continued to shade a particularly complex design on her current drawing, not minding the hustle around her, as well as the sound of smashing glass from her brothers' game. "Besides, I don't think the guests will be coming in about," she continued, pausing to look at the expensive bracelet watch she has for dramatic effect, "_nine hours_. Honestly, Mother. Stop being paranoid."

"Darling, you're about to meet your husband! Won't you make some effort and _dress up_?" Narcissa asked agitatedly, waving her hands a little. She really did look paranoid

Kallen sighed and put her pencil down. Then she smirked up to her mother and said, "Am I not dressed up everyday, Mother? Don't I always look gorgeous?" She followed her statement with a loud laugh, earning the attention of her brothers.

"As conceited as ever," Nero commented as his bishop smashed Draco's knight.

"If I'm conceited, then what do you term Draco then?" Kallen retorted, earning her a glare from the said male.

Draco drawled, "In my case, this is called _honesty_. If you're telling the truth, then it's okay because you're being honest. On the other hand, if you're just spouting some lies, then you're probably what you call conceited."

Kallen snorted and fully turned to Draco. "If you were ever honest, Drake, you would have been placed in Hufflepuff. Now, as I remember it, you and I were both Slytherins. It doesn't really come off with our personalities, don't you think so?" she said with an eye roll.

Nero laughed a little at that, while Narcissa frowned in annoyance. "You two are going at it again. I swear on Merlin's money, you'll probably humiliate me at dinner," their mother cried out dramatically.

Draco, Nero and Kallen rolled their eyes in unison.

"Mum, if you really don't want to hear and see me bicker with Draco, then I'm off. I'll be dropping by my office in Paris, and then I'll Floo to New York. I've got an important runway to visit, so I won't be around for the whole day."

"But Kallen, you won't miss dinner, right? You just make sure, young lady, because if you miss dinner, I'm going to personally pick you up in New York myself," Narcissa said threateningly as she huffed to her only daughter.

Kallen had already gathered her things. She stepped towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of green powder and threw it to the flames, saying, "Kallen's condominium unit," before turning back to her mother. She smirked mischievously, a habit that she always used to do and said, "Mother, will I even forget this dinner? It wouldn't be eventful if I'm not there. Besides, Hubby sent me a personal note, right? I'll definitely be there." And with a last wink, she stepped into the flames, leaving behind her amused family.

After being away from the Wizarding world for so long, Kallen wasn't used to the sensations of Flooing, so she stumbled out of her fireplace and into her apartment. The unit itself was in pristine condition, the white walls unstained. The woolly carpet was clean too, as well as the black leather couches. Kallen rearranged herself and removed the remnants of the Floo network from her shirt. She was actually being sarcastic when she said she was dressed up. In actuality, she was just wearing black cropped leggings and an oversized shirt.

"Blimey, that woman really makes it her mission to be paranoid all the time," Kallen mumbled as she stepped into her room. She took off her clothes and walked around her room in just her underwear. Being a part time runway model before, she was used to walking around half naked all the time.

After some time of rummaging through her closet, she found a simple dark blue dress with a sweet heart neckline that stopped mid thigh—perfect for her athletic build. Kallen removed the contents of her bag, smirking a little when she found the crumpled parchment from her supposedly fiancé. She grinned wickedly and posted the piece of paper on her mirror, and then proceeded to look for the perfect shoes to match her dress.

_Can't be too shabby when you're in New York_, she thought.

When she was dressed up, Kallen threw some Floo powder to her fireplace again and said, "New York Floo Station" and was gone again.

* * *

_Dear Wife,_

_Received your mother's invitation. We're coming over at around seven,_

_as instructed by the invitation. Hope you don't mind._

_~ George Weasley_


End file.
